Animal I Have Become
by sapphire316
Summary: The Guardians may have defeated Pitch, but mere months after his fall marks another enemy's rise. An enemy that holds a grudge against the Guardians, and his goal is to tear them apart. His plan? To attack the very thing that made them a family in the first place. Jack Frost.
1. Prologue

**Alright! Another...new...story...**

**...**

**...**

**...I need to stop doing that before finishing other fics.**

**But hey! Whatever! Anyway, for this story, I only have access to the prologue (I'm not exactly in the same state as my papers from chapter one at the moment...), which is what you see here. Anyway, I hope this little thing builds suspense! Or interests you! Or makes you come to my house and kill me!**

**...Ok maybe not that last one. But either way, please enjoy!**

* * *

_Oncccccce upon a time..._

_Heh heh, thesssssse wretched wordssssss usually ssssssignal a happy sssssstory, one where the characterssssss live "happily ever after"..._

_But I sssssswear to the darknesssssss, thisssss will not be one of thossssse sssssstoriessss..._

_I will sssssever bondssss..._

_I will shatter trusssst..._

_I will dessssstroy family..._

_There will be no "oncccccce upon a time" thisssss time..._

A red eye flashed open.

_I'll make sure of it..._

* * *

**Hmm, who could this strange, hissing character be?**

**Jack: I know who it is!**

**Shut up or I'll call the Spoiler Police on you again.**

**Jack: ...it's-**

**(Clamps hand over his mouth) Ok sorry it's short but please review and I'll get the first true chapter up as soon as I can get to it! Sapphire316, out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Nox

**Hey guys! Back with the first official chapter of Animal I Have Become! I'm glad you guys seemed to like the prologue! Alright, lemme just respond to reviews real quick.**

**ZJohnson: Well, you'll see soon enough! And thanks for the cookie! *eats cookie***

**Alexis-senpai: A snake, hmm? Well, not quite, but _very _close. You'll see. ;)**

**Guest: Thank you! And you'll find out right in here!**

**Captured Spirits: Thank you so much! And here's some more!**

* * *

Reptilian eyes gazed into a swirling pool of mist. Long claws clicked on the stone as the creature paced. Each time it turned around, it swung its scaly neck to the side so it could keep the vapor within its line of sight. Its teeth ground together and its nostrils flared.

Within the fog was the image of a boy who appeared no older than seventeen. His skin was unnaturally pale, and his hair was as white as the purest snow. The boy's electric blue eyes gleamed and his mouth was open in laughter. Frost covered his blue hoodie and was sprinkled here and there on his brown pants, which had lighter thread wrapped around the lower legs. He was barefoot, but he didn't seem to mind. He looked perfectly happy racing a boy who could've been his younger brother through the snow without shoes.

"Sssssstupid winter ssssspirit..." the reptile watching the boy hissed. Its forked tongue and three-inch teeth forced it to draw out the s's whenever it spoke. "I would've been able to dessssstroy the Guardianssssss if you hadn't come along..." The creature spat on the ground near the mist. "They were all sssseperated, too focusssssed on their work to care, until you brought them back together..." The pupils of its bulbous red eyes narrowed into slits. "But I am nothing like Pitch Black...he wassssss weak. I am ssssstrong. And I will dessssstroy all five of you...ssssstarting with the Guardian of Fun!"

The creature slammed a four-clawed hand down on the mist, distorting the image. "But firssssst, I'll need a disssssguise..." The reptile scooped up a black stone with its tail and transferred it to its claws. It gripped the stone and whispered a few words. The stone emitted a pulsing black aura that engulfed the reptilian creature.

When the aura faded, instead of a lizard-like beast, there stood a twelve year old boy. His eyes were still red, but a more subtle shade. He had jet black hair and his bangs fell over his left eye. The pale color of his skin rivaled even that of the "Guardian of Fun" he had been watching. He wore a simple black T-shirt, ripped navy blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. A scar ran from the center of his forehead to just behind his left eye, traveling under his bangs to emerge on the other side. This scar mirrored the one he possessed as the creature from before.

The boy smirked in a very un-childlike way. "Perfect." he said. "That stupid boy won't know what hit him." He was pleased to discover that he no longer unwillingly held out the s's in speech. "I'd better hide the morph stone." he murmured. He placed the black stone into a dark alcove in the wall. He stepped back over to the mist and waved a hand over it. The image shifted to a forest beside the aforementioned winter spirit. The beast-turned-human entered the mist and emerged into the daylight.

* * *

"Jack, I think you're losing your touch!" Jamie laughed as he dodged a snowball. Jack, on the other hand, still wore his signature smirk. Upon seeing this, Jamie frowned. He knew that look. It was Jack's "I'm up to something and you don't know what it is" look. Before the younger boy could react, however, the snowball flew into the back of Jamie's head, helped along by a strong gust of wind.

Jack burst out laughing as Jamie stood there spluttering. "Thanks Wind!" the winter spirit managed through his laughter. The Wind ruffled his white hair as if to say "you're welcome".

"Hey no fair!" Jamie exclaimed indignantly. "That would've missed!"

"For the record Jamie, that was on purpose." Jack pointed out with a smile.

"...I kinda figured as much." Jamie admitted. Jack just laughed again.

Suddenly, a boy with jet black hair and scarlet eyes dashed up to them. He seemed panicked and appeared to have been running at top speed for a long time. "H-Help!" he gasped, stumbling forward.

Eyes wide, Jack caught the boy before he could fall, shocked by his sudden appearance. He was even more surprised to discover that the child could see him. "Whoa! What's wrong!?" he exclaimed.

"Th-There's something in the woods!" the boy cried. "It's got my little brother, please you have to help him!" He was now practically clawing at Jack's hoodie.

"Alright! Alright!" Jack yelped. He turned to Jamie. "Jamie, don't go near the woods until I get back, ok?"

Jamie nodded. "Ok. Good luck." he said.

"Thanks." Jack responded, then turned back to the boy. "Where's this thing keeping your brother?"

"It's this way!" he answered, taking off running again and beckoning for Jack to follow. "Come on!"

Jack ran after the boy and they both entered the woods. "So what's your name, kid?" the winter spirit asked.

"Nick." the boy replied. "Nick Krest. Now come on! We're almost there!"

Jack held his staff at the ready as he and Nick entered the darker part of the forest. Even the Guardian of Fun had never dared to travel this far. Maybe the thing in the woods had something to do with Pitch? A Nightmare? Or worse, a Fearling? Jack shuddered at the thought.

"In there!" Nick exclaimed. He stood by a cave that tunneled down underground, further than Jack could see. The young Guardian walked over to stand beside the boy, peering into the darkness.

"Ok." Jack said. "Let's go get your brother." He missed the smirk that flickered across Nick's face as he set off down the tunnel. The boy chuckled quietly and followed the winter spirit.

The cave got dark fast. The hill was steep, and Jack estimated they were already around 100 feet underground. Still, they pressed on.

They came to a place where the ground leveled out. It was a circular room with stalactites on the ceiling and stalagmites on the ground. Jagged stones even lined the walls. The most noticeable feature was the pool of mist in the center of the room. However, there was no sign of life, let alone a young boy.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jack asked. "I don't see anyone here..."

Nick smirked. He casually walked over to an alcove in the wall and pulled out a black stone. He ran his fingers over it a few times, then looked back over to Jack. "You know, I may have exaggerated my brother's existence..." he said.

Jack frowned. "But Nick-"

"And my name is not Nick either." the boy interrupted. "It's Nox."

"Darkness..." Jack murmured. He instantly held his staff at the ready. This caused Nox to laugh.

"There's no need for that." he said. "You wouldn't stand a chance." The smirk returned to Nox's face. "But don't worry. I'll let you go. Once I'm done with you, that is." Box gripped the stone in his hand tightly, whispering a few words. A black aura pulsed from the stone, engulfing the boy.

Jack frowned, squinting to try and see Nox through the strange 'light'. Red eyes flashed and a clawed hand emerged from the aura, clicking as it hit the ground. Jack drew back as a reptilian creature stalked towards him. Sensing the winter spirit's discomfort, the beast threw back its head and laughed.

"Don't like my true form, Jack?" it asked in a more hissed variation of Nox's human voice.

"Nox...?" Jack asked. "Is that...is that what you really look like...?"

"Yesssss..." Nox answered. "But it issss not the time to ssssssit and chat." His red eyes narrowed, a fanged smile creeping onto his face. A black foul-smelling liquid now coated his usually shining teeth. Jack turned and quickly darted away, only to find that the entrance to the room had caved in on itself, making escape impossible.

"There wasssss no boy here in need of help..." Nox hissed. "But now there issssss..."

Jack heard claws clicking on the stones, coming closer as he tried to force his way through the wall of rocks.

"Hope you have fun, sssssspirit of winter..."

That was the last thing Jack heard before he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, and everything went black.

* * *

**Oh no! Jack! D: What happened to Jack? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and please review! Sapphire316, out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sunburn

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter!**

**Ravenna Dexter: Thank you! And isn't he just a great big ball of sunshine? :D**

**Treehugeer: Thanks! And I just love torturing my favorite winter spirit!**

**Well, that's all the reviews, so let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

He was awoken by the sun. It's rays pounded on his closed eyelids, trying to force their way past those feeble defenses.

The light hurt. It burned his skin and attempted to blind him. A grainy substance tickled the back of his neck.

It was too bright.

It was too dry.

And dear God it was too hot.

Letting out a moan, Jack twitched and tried to push himself into a sitting position. Alas, the heat had weakened the winter spirit to the point of having barely enough energy to move. With a sigh, he fell back.

Through half-lidded eyes, Jack could see a vast expanse of burning sand. He was in a desert. Judging by the position of the sun, it was late afternoon.

Jack knew that while deserts were sweltering by day, the place would be freezing during the night.

"Just gotta...w-wait until...n-night..." he murmured in a raspy, cracked voice. "Th-Then I can...get out...o-of here..."

* * *

Sure enough, the night brought almost instant revival. As soon as the first frigid breeze rushed across his face, Jack's electric blue eyes flashed open. The sweat on his face froze and fell away as the frost crept back onto his clothing. His pale skin was still heavily sunburned, but Jack figured that a bit of snow would soothe the pain.

Jack stood up as the Wind worriedly circled around him. He smiled. "I'm fine." he assured his invisible companion. "Don't worry."

At that moment, Jack noticed the absence of a certain object he had kept with him for his entire immortal life. "Hang on, where's my staff?" he asked with a frown.

Jack looked around, but there was no sign of his staff. He was just getting ready to panic when the Wind gently blew a patch of sand away, revealing the wooden weapon.

The Spirit of Winter sighed in relief. "Thanks Wind." he said as he bent down and picked up his staff. He quickly examined it to make sure there were no cracks. When he was satisfied, Jack said, "Ok, time to go to Antarctica to get rid of this sunburn."

However, the Wind had other ideas. It picked him up and began carrying him due north. The direction of the North Pole.

"Wait no! Wind!" Jack exclaimed. "I don't want to go to North's!"

The Wind whistled through his hair, insisting that he go to the Pole to see North himself. The Guardian of Wonder would be able to help with the sunburn.

"Aw come on Wind! I'm not bothering him with this." Jack stated stubbornly. "He's probably got too much on his mind to want to deal with me. I can take care of myself."

But there was no stopping the Wind when it was worried about Jack. It ignored him just as it always did when it came to these things. Honestly, the boy could be so difficult sometimes.

"Wind! Seriously stop!" the young Guardian spluttered as he was yanked through the air. The Wind relentlessly pulled the spirit to the very top of the world. As soon as the building known as the North Pole was in sight, Jack began to panic.

"Wind really!" he yelled. "I don't want to bother North! Just drop me in a snow drift or something and I'll be fine! I don't want him worrying about me and he probably doesn't either!"

Once again, the Wind paid him no mind. It took him right through an open window into North's office. However, the Cossack himself was not there presently.

"Ok, good." Jack said to himself. "I can hide, then when the Wind feels like cooperating, I can leave before North even knows I'm here."

Suddenly, the door opened. "Crap." Jack muttered. He had just enough time to step behind a desk, pull his hood up, and shove his hands in his pockets before the Guardian of Wonder stepped into the room.

"Ah Jack!" North exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"I-I um..." the winter spirit stuttered as he wracked his brain for some excuse. "I...just decided to drop by. And I'm leaving now. Bye." He made for the window, but North stopped him.

"Jack." he said sternly. "What is wrong?"

"Er, nothing's wrong." Jack stated nervously. "Whoever said something was wrong? Nothing's wrong, eheh heh..." _Great, Jack. _the spirit thought to himself. _Now he definitely won't be suspicious._

"You may have only been Guardian for three months, but I still know you enough to know when something's wrong." North told him. "Hood is up, hands are in pockets, you are nervous. So tell me."

Before Jack could deny it again, the Wind took action and blew in through the open window, pulling the boy's hood down and revealing his sunburnt face.

North frowned. "How did this happen?"

"I um, was in a desert." Noticing North's widening eyes, Jack quickly added "But it's just a little sunburn, slap some snow on it and I'll be fine, trust me."

However North was already leaving the room and barking orders to a group of yetis he called the "Medi-Yetis". Two of them wheeled in a stretcher and a third placed Jack upon it.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "Is this really necessary!?"

"Yes!" North insisted. "Sunburn could damage skin, and you could be dehydrated. Is best to check."

Jack groaned as the stretcher was wheeled into the hospital wing of the Pole. He was moved from the stretcher to a cot, and two more Medi-Yetis began examining him as North looked on.

"A question, Jack." the Russian man said, stroking his beard in thought. "Why were you in desert in first place?"

Jack was about to reply with a snappish remark, but found he could not come up with one.

For in fact, he had no idea why he was in that desert. All he could remember was having a snowball fight with Jamie, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up in a boiling hot desert.

But he couldn't tell North that. That would just cause the Guardian of Wonder to worry more, and Jack didn't want to be any more of a bother than he was now. So instead of saying he didn't know, he replied with a simple yet untrue response.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

* * *

**Hmm, seems our little Jackie boy's got a bit of a memory problem.**

**Jack: ...Jackie boy?**

**I can call you that if I want. Anyway, please review with comments, questions, suggestions, random statements, death threats, etc. For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Bite Marks

**And I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter!**

**Guest) Well, here's the update!**

**ibliniy) *slings arm around Jack's shoulders* Nah, he lets me call him whatever I want!**

**Jack: *eye twitches***

**Ink698) Thank you! I'm glad you like them!**

**Dark Anime) Where's the fun in spoilers? ;) And yeah, it might be kinda hard to find Nightmare sand. Or you know, you could just break into Pitch's lair, collect some Nightmare sand and leave before he even knows you're there.**

**Jack: Don't give them ideas!**

**...whoops.**

**Mythologirly) Yeah, he's as smooth as a glacier, isn't he?**

**Jack: Ok that's not even trying to be funny.**

**Maybe it is, maybe it isn't.**

**BloodBlossom88) Agh, dang autocorrect! You spell something the _tiniest _but wrong and it thinks it's a totally different word. Yeesh. Yeah, I usually try to check before I post, but a few errors do sometimes escape me. Oh and right! Jackie Boy's getting himself into trouble! Aren't you, _Jackie Boy_!?**

**Jack: If you call me that one more time I'm taking ibliniy's suggestion!**

**Nah, he's just kidding. **

**Jack: I'm really not.**

**Yeah he is. Anyway, that's all the reviews, so on with the chapter!**

* * *

Jack couldn't help but let out yet another groan as a Medi-Yeti poked at his sunburned skin once again. Sure it hurt, but he was more complaining out of boredom than anything. They had only been examining the spirit for about ten minutes, and he was already getting fidgety.

"When are you gonna be done?" he whined. Jack knew he now sounded a bit childish, but he was beginning to get desperate.

"Once Medi-Yetis have completely checked you." North told him. "Oh, and check head too. He might have hit it."

The Spirit of Winter sighed deeply, realizing that the Russian man didn't believe his alibi for being in that desert. "North, this is ridiculous." he moaned. "I told you I can just go to Antarctica and jump in a snowdrift to heal myself! It works fine!"

North raised an eyebrow. "Jack, is that how you always heal yourself when you get hurt?"

"Well yeah." Jack said. "I'm a winter spirit, that's all I need to do."

"That can't be healthy." the Guardian of Wonder said firmly. "Without real treatment, wounds will not fully heal. Now take off hoodie and let me see if there are any other wounds."

If possible, Jack's face turned a shade paler. "Er, no thanks North. I'd uh, I'd rather keep that on." he said.

"Jack, do not be stubborn." North insisted. "We need to check for any more injuries in case there's something serious."

Jack shook his head. "No." he said, pushing a Medi-Yeti's hand away. The boy stood up and grabbed his staff from where it had been propped up against the wall.

"Jack what are you-"

"I said no!" Jack suddenly snapped, interrupting the Cossack. "I can go heal myself. Bye." And with that, he was gone, only a few snowflakes around the windowsill remaining.

North frowned, watching the winter spirit disappear into the clouds. After only a moment's hesitation, he reached a large hand into his pocket and pulled out a shimmering snow globe.

"Warren." he murmured to it. North tossed it in from of him and it created a colorful portal. He stepped into it and emerged into the Easter Bunny's Warren.

The Guardian of Wonder spotted the Pooka himself leaning against a tree and carefully painting an egg.

"Bunny!" North called out. Bunny jumped in surprise, almost letting the paintbrush streak across the smooth surface, but luckily missing it.

"Crikey mate!" Bunny exclaimed. "Where's the fire!?"

North shook his head. "No fire. But I am worried about Jack."

Bunny cocked his head. "What kinda trouble has the bloody gumby gotten himself into this time?"

"Is not that," the Russian man sighed, rubbing his forehead. "He is acting...strange."

"Strange how?" the rabbit asked with a frown.

"He seems very defensive, not letting Medi-Yetis heal him, and shouting at me. He left Pole very suddenly."

"Maybe it's just a teenager thing." Bunny muttered, only half joking.

"I do not thing that is all there is to it." North stated firmly. "Can you help me find him?"

The Guardian of Hope sighed deeply. "Alright fine. But why did ya come ta me? Why not Tooth or Sandy?"

"They are probably busy. Is not close to Easter so you were most free." North reasoned. He smiled. "That, and you two are practically brothers."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Whatever ya say." he grumbled. He then sighed, putting down the paintbrush and egg. "I'll go look for the gumby. Should I take him ta the Pole once I find him?"

North nodded. "Yes. Hurry back."

"Will do."

The Pooka tapped a large foot on the ground, creating a tunnel. With a final nod to North, he jumped down it, leaving only a small flower in his place.

* * *

Jack landed in Antarctica, practically flinging himself into a snowdrift. He felt the sunburn sting as it made contact with the white powder, then a rush of relief as it began to heal.

He sighed contentedly, but felt a pang of guilt as he remembered snapping at North. Maybe he should go back...

Jack shook his head. No, he'd cool off here for a while before crawling back to the North Pole to apologize.

Still, he remembered the older Guardian's words. He probably should check for other wounds.

The winter spirit sat up and immediately noticed a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Wincing, he pulled part his hoodie away from his skin in order to examine it. What he saw almost made him gag.

Upon his shoulder was a series of indents. They were small, but deep, and the skin around them had turned sickly green and purple. The holes looked like they had been there a while, but even now blood was still oozing from them. It was clear that the marks had been made by razor sharp teeth. But what had bitten him? He couldn't remember.

Jack winced again as he lowered his shoulder into the snow. Hopefully his element would help to heal him as it always did. But he wasn't sure. This injury didn't seem normal.

The Wind worriedly blew around him, but he waved it off. "I'll be fine." he assured it.

Still, the Wind urged him to return to North and tell him what he had found. However, Jack ignored it. He had been on his own for most of his life. He could handle this...right?

Taking a deep breath, the young Guardian rolled into a more comfortable position. Sure, the wound was obviously very serious, and yes, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. But was it worth taking his hoodie off in front of the others?

No it was not.

* * *

**Hmm, interesting. Seems like our little Jackie is hiding something.**

**Jack: Well that's a step up from Jackie Boy...I think...**

**Anyway, please review and I'll see you guys next chapter! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	5. Chapter 4: I'm Fine

**Hey guys, I'm back! But wait...two updates in one day...? **

**WHAT IS THIS SORCERY!?**

**Haha, ok, in all seriousness, I just wanted to post another chapter today. I dunno, I think getting a bunch of reviews in the span of three hours after updating got me empowered or something. :) Anyway, onto the reviews!**

**ibliniy) Hah, they're right _Jaaaaaccckkkiiieeee..._**

**Jack: *mutters to self* Don't freeze her. Don't freeze her. Don't freeze her.**

**Heehee, and yeah Jackie Boy, what're you hiding?**

**Jack: I'm not telling you.**

**Eh, it'll become apparent soon.**

**Nikki Pond) You'll see soon enough. ;) And as for the brothers thing, it's kind of more just North seeing them as brothers...at the moment. Hehheh. ;) I'm sure they'll come around!**

**BloodBlossom88) YES! JOIN THE ARMY OF CALLING JACK "JACKIE BOY"! MWAHAHA!**

**Jack: 0_0 Oh dear Moon help me...**

**...God I'm weird. Anyway, you'll find out what that bite does soooon!**

**Guest) Oh don't worry! *slings arm around Jack's shoulders* I COULD NEVER KILL MY FAVORITE LITTLE-*is suddenly frozen***

**Jack: You have NO IDEA how long I've wanted to do that! Ok anyway, that's all the reviews taken care of, so on with the chapter!**

* * *

Bunny shivered as he hopped through Antarctica, teeth chattering rapidly. He had already checked Jack's lake in Burgess, but he was nowhere to be found. So instead, he found himself at the bottom of the world, searching for that mischievous winter spirit.

"That bloody kid..." the Pooka muttered, along with a few more colorful phrases. "When I find him, I swear I'll-" He cut himself off, shaking his head. "Ah, never mind."

Although he told himself he hated the boy, he would never actually carry out any of his threats. However sometimes, he wondered why.

For a moment, Bunny's mind wandered back to what North had said. 'Practically brothers' he'd called them. "Sure, if he's the bloody annoying younger one who the older always wants to strangle." the rabbit grumbled out loud sarcastically. He shook himself slightly to warm up, then continued on.

Soon, he caught a glimpse of a blue and brown blur amongst the blinding whiteness. "That'll be him." Bunny murmured to himself. He hopped forward, trying to jump as high above the frigid substance as he could, lest his feet freeze to the ground.

"Oi! Frostbite!" the Guardian of Hope called out.

The blur of color seemed to rapidly rise and Bunny heard Jack's voice echo in the distance. "O-Oh! Bunny! What're you doing here?"

Bunny made his way through the snow and up to the boy. He frowned when he saw Jack's still slightly sunburned skin. So that's what North had meant when he mentioned the Medi-Yetis healing Jack. Still, he said nothing of it. "I could ask ya the same question." he pointed out instead.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Well um, I kinda got a bit of sunburn, and I'm healing it here."

"That's it?" Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothin' involvin'...oh, I dunno, runnin' away from North?"

The spirit's blue eyes widened slightly. "He sent you, didn't he?"

The Pooka shrugged. "I'd be lyin' if I said he didn't."

The young Guardian moaned slightly, rubbing his forehead. "I told him I was fine!"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Well apparently he doesn't think so, mate." he told him. "Ya should get back ta the Pole."

Jack shook his head. "No." he said. "I said I'm fine."

Bunny sighed in exasperation at the boy's stubbornness. "Alright, but either way, he's worried about ya. Ya should at least go ta ease his mind."

The winter spirit's eyes narrowed. "Ok, well, how about you 'ease his mind' by going back and telling him that I'm fine?" he snapped.

The rabbit blinked in surprise. He was beginning to see why North was concerned. Well, two could play at that game. Bunny scowled to match Jack's expression. "Listen Frostbite, you're gettin' back ta the Pole, even if I have ta drag ya there myself!"

"Like you could, Cottontail!" Jack spat.

"Try me." Bunny growled. He quickly grabbed hold of the boy and slung him over his shoulder, removing the staff from his pale hands.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed indignantly. "Put me down! Stop it!"

"Sorry Frostbite, can't hear ya over the sound of me draggin' ya back ta North's." the Pooka said smugly, opening up a tunnel. Still holding the winter spirit, he jumped down through it, away to the North Pole.

* * *

North hammered away at a block of ice in agitation. Bunny had still not returned with word of Jack's location, and he was worrying more by the minute.

However, his worries were in vain as a half frozen Pooka stumbled in, the Spirit of Winter over his shoulder.

"Ya owe me big time mate." Bunny muttered as he dropped Jack on the floor. "The bloody gumby wouldn't stop squirmin'."

"I said I'm fine!" Jack insisted, leaping to his feet. "You didn't need to drag me all the way back here!"

North frowned at the boy, noting his oddly defensive behavior. "Bunny, go warm up by fire. I will take it from here." he said.

"Oh so now I'm 'it'." Jack muttered irritably as Bunny hopped over to the roaring fireplace.

"Jack." North said loudly. "Come."

Sighing, the icy teen followed the Russian man up to his office, where North sat down in his chair and faced Jack.

"Now," he said. "What is wrong?"

"I told you, nothing's wrong." Jack said in exasperation. "I'm fine."

There were those two words again. 'I'm fine'. North noticed that the boy used those words an awful lot, but did he actually mean them? The older Guardian highly doubted it.

"You and I both know you are not fine." North stated firmly. "If you were fine, you would not have fled Pole. Now I will ask one more time. What. Is. Wrong?"

Jack's cerulean eyes narrowed. "Nothing. Is. Wrong." he insisted. "You're worrying over absolutely nothing!"

The Guardian of Wonder said nothing else, instead stroking his beard in thought. When he finally spoke, it was with a tone that clearly said he was making his decision final. "Fine. Have it your way. But you will stay at Pole until you are ready to tell me what is bothering you."

"What!? North!" Jack exclaimed, shocked. "I can't stay here! I'm the Spirit of Winter, I have a job to do!"

"Then you'd best talk to me soon." North told him. "Here, I will take you to room."

Taking the boy's arm, North led him up to one of the many unused guest rooms in the North Pole. It was a simple room, with a bed, a chair, a table, a nightstand, and a lamp. It was obvious that no one had ever occupied this room.

With a final nod at Jack, North exited the room, closing the door and leaving a very ticked off winter spirit sitting on the bed. As soon as North's footsteps faded down the hall, Jack quickly jumped up and tried opening the window. Unfortunately, it only opened halfway. There was no possible way he'd be able to slip through.

Cursing under his breath, Jack flopped back down on the bed once more. So North wanted him to tell him what was bothering him, huh? Well, he wasn't getting an answer out of the youngest Guardian. No, he was not going to talk.

But that also meant that Jack was going to be here a while.

* * *

**Jack: And that's that!**

**Oh Jaaaaaackie Booooyyyyyy!**

**Jack: Oh no...**

**Looks like you're getting a little snippy snappy with the Guardians! A little schnippy schnappy!**

**Jack: Didn't I freeze you?**

**Well yeah but I used my awesome author powers to thaw myself. HEHEHEHEHE!**

**Jack: Ughh why won't this girl just calm down!?**

**Oh that's because I had a lot of sugar this morning.**

**Jack: ...I'm dead**

**YUP! Anyway, please review, and I'll see you guys next chapter! But for now, Sapphire316, out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Running

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! Wow, I'm really on a roll with this. Anyway, review responses!**

**BloodBlossom88) YEAH JACKIE BOY DON'T FIGHT IT**

**Jack: Unnghhhh...**

**And it'll become a thing, you say? :) Perfect, heh heh.**

**Jack: Well you're creepy.**

**Thanks! And yeah Jackie Boy, you'd better be careful. I might kick you out of here!**

**Jack: Promise!?**

**Just for that you're staying.**

**Jack: Dang...**

**Nikki Pond) Haha, yeah Jackie Boy, Bunny can take you.**

**Jack: One, stop calling me that. Two...I let him win.**

**One, no. Two, SUUUUUURRREEEEE**

**Jack: Did you take your medications?**

**Sanity is overrated.**

**ibliniy: *smirks at Jack* **

**Jack: Don't do it.**

***keeps smirking***

**Jack: Do it and I freeze you to the point where no one's author powers will work.**

***gives Jack intense noogie* OH YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE BABEH CHILD AREN'T YA JACKIE BO-*is frozen...again***

**Jack: Hopefully that'll hold her. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**_I can't escape this hell,_**

**_So many times I've tried,_**

**_But I'm still caged inside._**

**_Somebody get me through this nightmare..._**

* * *

_He was running, running, running from a threat he didn't have a name for. His staff was gone, so he could not fly out of its reach. All he could do was run._

_The thing behind him had no shape, no name, no being. It only had a voice, and even that refused to stop changing. It whispered things he could not hear, sometimes in the low voice of a male, sometimes in the higher voice of a female._

_Suddenly, he was overtaken by it, caught in a swirling mass of eerie voices and confusing images._

_He saw a young girl, reaching out for him and screaming his name in terror._

_"Jack!"_

_He saw a man-sized rabbit about to hit him, yelling furiously._

_"We should NEVER have trusted you!"_

_He saw a large Russian man, scowling at him with quiet anger._

_"That is why you were not here? You were with Pitch!?"_

_He saw a half hummingbird woman, her hands over her mouth in horror._

_"Jack...what have you done?"_

_He saw a gray-skinned man dressed in black, giving a sinister smirk._

_"What goes together better than cold and dark!?"_

_Finally, he saw a single red eye, narrowed in malice._

_"Hope you have fun, sssssspirit of winter..."_

_With that, pain erupted in his chest as a hooked claw pierced him. He staggered back, mouth open in a silent scream as blood splattered across his blue hoodie._

_However, he knew he could not submit to the pain. If he did, he'd be trapped here, wherever here was._

_So he ignored the pain in his chest and kept running. He managed to leave the thing behind and collapsed, wheezing. However, the voices would not leave._

_"Winter never helped anyone."_

_"You're the weakest of the spirits, both in power and will."_

_"Your season causes death!"_

_"You kill people!"_

**_"MURDERER!"_**

_This time, his scream was audible. "STOP IT!" he cried desperately, falling to his knees. He clamped his pale hands over his ears in anguish, but it was no use. The voices were within his own head, nowhere he could block it out._

_The voices tore at his soul. Some he recognized, while others were just that. Voices. Voices with no names, no being behind them. But their words sting regardless. Why?_

_Because he knew they were true._

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Sandman was desperately trying to stop the blood pouring from the unconscious winter spirit's chest.

* * *

**Ominous...**

**Jack: *shudders* You're telling me...**

**By the way, the song "Animal I Have Become" belongs to Three Days Grace, not me.**

**A little short today, but that's all for now. See you in the next chapter! Sapphire316, out.**


	7. Chapter 6: Mentally At War

**Welp, I'm back!**

**BloodBlossom88) :D Well I'm glad you like it! And yeah, WIDDLE JACKIE BOY IS IN TROUBLE!**

**Jack: I'm gonna hurt you so bad...**

**I would _love _to see you try. Anyway I think BloodBlossom's right! You need a timeout young man! Go sit in the corner! **

**Jack: Oh dear Moon just strike me down now.**

**ibliniy) *singing* Why'd Nox have to go and make things so complicated?**

**Jack: That's a terrible joke, even for my standards.**

**THANK YA JACKIE BOY! Anyway, now that that's outta the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

_**...I can't control myself!**_

* * *

Sandy bit his lip nervously as he pushed on the wound, trying to slow the gush of red liquid. He had no idea what the injury was from-he had simply entered the room to see how the boy was doing, only to find him lying on the bed with a hole in his chest.

The little golden man wanted to go get help, but he was afraid to leave Jack hurt and alone. In the end, however, Sandy ended up carefully wrapping a length of dreamsand around the winter spirit's body. With that done, he ran to North's office as fast as he could.

The Russian man was sitting in his chair, carving a toy model out of ice when the door banged open, revealing an agitated looking Sandman.

"And I thought only yetis had problem with knocking." North muttered to himself. "What is it, Sandy?"

A flurry of images flickered over Sandy's head, moving so fast that North could hardly see them, let alone interpret them.

"Sandy, slow down so I can see what you are saying!" North exclaimed.

Sandy took a deep breath and nodded. He made a sand picture of a snowflake, then reached up and snapped a section off of it.

North frowned. "The snow in Pole is melting?" he asked.

At this, Sandy's palm connected with his forehead. Knowing that it would be useless to try explaining, he instead grabbed the bigger man's sleeve and began to pull him towards the door.

Confused, North followed, allowing Sandy to lead him up to the guest room in which Jack was staying. Sandy pushed open the door and frantically pointed at the boy on the bed.

North's eyes widened as his gaze rested on Jack's limp form. Blood was already seeping through the dreamsand, and the Spirit of Winter looked even paler than usual. "Jack!" North exclaimed, rushing over to the bed, Sandy at his heels.

The Guardian of Wonder's eyes shifted back to the little golden man. "How did this happen?" he asked.

Sandy shrugged, worry clear on every inch of his face.

"MEDI-YETIS!" North bellowed, hoping a yeti would hear him. "UP IN GUEST ROOM 23, _NOW_!"

However, North's loud voice did a different thing. At the sound of it, Jack began to stir.

At first, every muscle in his body was completely numb. But when the boy tried to sit up, pain erupted in his chest and he fell back down on the bed with a soft thump.

A golden exclamation point appeared over Sandy's head, and he quickly turned his attention back to the youngest Guardian.

"W-What happened...?" Jack choked out, coughing in between words.

Upon hearing the boy speak, North turned. "We...don't know..." he admitted with a frown.

Jack coughed again. "Wow...I...I had this crazy dream..." he murmured absently, slightly delirious from blood loss. "I was...running from...something, but I don't know what it was..."

Sandy and North glanced at each other nervously as Jack chuckled, eyes a bit unfocused.

"And now...and now my...my chest hurts..." He started laughing again, but it turned into a coughing fit, causing blood to leave his body by way of his mouth.

Nevertheless, he laughed again, enjoying delirium until he suddenly stopped. Every sense sharpened in an instant, shocking him back to reality. Jack's train of thought echoed names, words, commands.

_Sandy. North. Dreams. Wonder. Guardians. **Hurt.**_

_Wait, what? _Jack thought. _Hurt? But they're my friends! I don't want to hurt them..._

**_Friends?_** **_Hah!_ **replied a voice in his head that was his, but low and bitter. _**They're not your friends! They were just using you to defeat Pitch!**_

_But I'm still here, aren't I? _Jack reasoned. _They haven't kicked me out or anything._

**_Yet._**the voice growled. _**Just you wait, they'll turn on you the first chance they get, and you'll be all alone again!**_

_But..._

**_Just accept it. You'll never really be one of them, especially not in their eyes. They'll hurt you. But your staff is right there, against the wall. You can hurt them first._**

"Hurt...them...first..." Jack murmured aloud, staring at his staff.

Sandy frowned, a question mark appearing over his head.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" North asked, a concerned expression forming on his face.

Jack sat in silence for a full minute, just staring at the piece of wood that leaned up against the wall. Then suddenly, without warning, he jumped off the bed awfully quickly for someone with a wounded chest, then grabbed his staff and whipped around, pointing it at the two very shocked older Guardians.

This time, both an exclamation point and a question mark appeared over the Sandman's head. North stared at the boy, frowning.

"What are you do-"

North was interrupted by a blast of ice shot directly at him. Sandy just barely managed to block it with his dreamsand, and when they looked up, the window was broken. Jack was gone.

After a moment of stunned silence, North narrowed his eyes. "Sandy."

The Guardian of Dreams looked up at him, looking worried.

"Come." North told him. "We must summon the others."

* * *

**Hmm...seems our Jackie Boy's having a bit of a mental war...and the dark, bitter side is winning...**

**Jack: (gulps)**

**Well, I'll see you in the next chapter. In the meantime, please review. For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	8. Chapter 7: Slitted Pupils

**Well guys, I'm back! Sorry I took a while to update. I may or may not have gotten completely and utterly obsessed with the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword over the weekend, eh heh heh. But I'm back now!**

**Nikki Pond) How could you not like calling him Jackie Boy? :)**

**Jack: I can think of a few reasons...**

**Oh shush Jackie Boy or I'll put you in the corner again.**

**BloodBlossom88) Well, I can't say I know much about that, but I do love insane Jackie Boy!**

**Jack: Really, why do you find joy in my pain and suffering!?**

**Because it's so much fun!**

**Jack: Authors...**

**Dark Anime) Ah, Torture Time. My favorite part of the day. Right Jackie Boy?**

**Jack: I'm seriously starting to question your sanity.**

***shrugs* Hey, I'm a Fanfiction author. What did you expect?**

**Jack: True...**

**Percy James Frost) Well, I'm glad you like it! That story's updated a bit more casually than my others, but don't worry, I won't give up on it! ;)**

**ibliniy) XD Perfect!**

**Jack: Dang it Nox.**

**Dark Anime) God dang it Jackie Boy! Now I have to clean up all your blood!**

**Jack: Oh, well I'm so sorry for getting stabbed!**

**You should be, punk kid.**

**Jack: I'm older than you! Both physically and technically!**

**Not by much.**

**Jack: Four years physically and three hundred and four years technically. How is that not by much!?**

**Not by much.**

**Jack: ...ugh.**

**Evx) Thanks and I plan to!**

**Ok, now that that's out of the way, onto the chapter!**

* * *

_**I can't escape myself,**_

_**So many times I've lied,**_

_**But there's still rage inside.**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare,**_

_**I can't control myself!**_

* * *

"He did _what_!?" a very shocked Tooth Fairy exclaimed, her hands flying up to her mouth.

"He attacked us." North said tiredly, holding up a shard of frozen dreamsand. "He jumped up, grabbed staff, and shot ice."

Bunny frowned. "Listen mate, I know Frostbite's not the most predictable kid in the world, but why would he turn on ya like that?"

North sighed. "I don't know." he murmured.

Tooth bit her lip. "Do you think it has something to do with that wound you mentioned?" she asked.

"Most likely." Bunny said. "Either someone hurt him and he's bein' defensive and closed off as usual, or-"

"Or someone has turned him against us." North finished grimly.

"It wouldn't be Pitch, right?" Tooth asked. "I mean, we just defeated him a few months ago. It's hard to believe he'd be up this fast..."

Sandy shook his head. He made a dreamsand image of a menacing looking horse, then placed a golden X over it.

North nodded. "Sandy is right." he said. "There were no Nightmares, no black sand, and no Pitch."

"So if it wasn't Pitch," Bunny began. "Who was it?"

Sandy shrugged, frowning in thought.

"Well, we do know one thing." Tooth stated.

Sandy nodded, but Bunny and North just looked at her blankly.

Tooth's violet eyes narrowed in annoyance. "We have to go look for Jack!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! Right." North agreed.

"Now hold on mates," Bunny interrupted. "We don't even know where the kid is."

"Well, you said he uses snow to heal himself right?" Tooth asked.

Sandy nodded the affirmative.

"And he has an injury in his chest, so he probably went off to Antarctica to fix it." the fairy finished.

"Good idea." North said. "We will go look for Jack. To the sleigh!"

"Oh crikey..." Bunny muttered.

* * *

For the second time within the week, Jack practically dove into a snowdrift at the bottom of the world. He felt the snow start to close the wound, but his thoughts were still a jumbled mess.

_Why did I just do that!? Agh, now they'll never trust me again!_

**_You idiot, they never trusted you! They're just keeping you around because they're not sure how to get rid of you yet!_**

_N-No! You're wrong!_

**_Denial's not just a river in Egypt. There's clearly a lot of it here if you can't accept the fact that the Guardians don't want you._**

_Stop it, STOP IT!_

**_You say that, but you know deep down that they don't care about you. You're better off on your own._**

The wound in Jack's chest was now closed, only a scar remaining. But the war inside his mind refused to cease.

He found himself letting out a cry of anguish. Or was it a scream of rage? He could no longer tell the difference, so he figured it was both. Anguish that the bitterness would not leave, and rage that the weak refused to surrender.

_**COME ON ALREADY! You know you're nothing to them! Nothing to anyone!**_

_That's not true!_

**_What, did you think they actually loved you!? Did you think that you were a family!? Hah! You're not and you know it!_**

_No!_

**_Yes! To the Guardians, you're nothing but an irritating-_**

_No! Stop!_

**_-immature-_**

_I said stop it!_

**_-irresponsible-_**

_No!_

**_-selfish-_**

_I'm serious!_

**_-cold-hearted murderer!_**

_N-No..._

**_You know it's true. Learn to accept it._**

_..._

* * *

"Agh, it's bloody freezing." Bunny grumbled as the four Guardians searched for their youngest.

"He has to be out here somewhere..." Tooth murmured, ignoring the Pooka's complaints.

"Yes, somewhere..." North mused, stroking his beard. "But where?"

Sandy shrugged, then resumed looking through his dreamsand telescope.

They had been trying to find Jack for over an hour now, but to no avail. The winter spirit was nowhere to be found.

However, Tooth soon spotted a flicker of blue on the horizon. She squinted and was able to make out the form of a slender boy. "Over there!" she exclaimed. She took off, wings beating a mile a minute.

Having seen the figure as well, Sandy was already hurriedly following her. After him came Bunny, and then North.

When they got there, they found that the figure was indeed Jack. He was standing with his back to them, holding his staff tightly in his right hand. His head was slightly tilted down, as if he was staring intently at the ground.

"Oi, Frostbite." said Bunny. "You ok?"

At the sound of the rabbit's voice, Jack stiffened. He stood silent for a moment longer. Then he turned. He lifted his head.

Sandy recoiled, an exclamation point appearing over his head. Tooth gasped, her hand once again shooting up to her mouth. Bunny took a step back, his jaw practically hitting the ground. North stood completely still, eyes wide as saucers.

Jack gave them a look that could only be described as a death glare. His teeth were clenched and his staff was held in the attack position. But it wasn't this that terrified the Guardians the most.

Dark circles were under the boy's now red eyes, and his pupils had narrowed into slits.

* * *

**Uh oh...**

**Jack: Yikes...**

**What's become of poor little Jackie Boy? Find out in the next chapter. For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	9. Chapter 8: Scars

**Hey guys, I'm back! Ok, let's take care of these reviews real quick.**

**Percy James Frost) Yeah Jackie Boy, what have you done!?**

**Jack: I should just stop talking to you completely.**

**BloodBlossom88) Wow, thank you so much! And haha, Jackie Boy got the short end of the stick!**

**Jack: Lucky me then.**

**ibliniy) Yeah Jack, stop it!**

**Jack: Well you're kind of the one writing the story! Plus I couldn't help it at the time!**

**Oh yeah...**

**Nikki Pond) Heh heh, I think he's planning on a bit more than just a blizzard. ;) Oh, and heh, that means his blue eyes are now red. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Jack: Either that or my eyes were very itchy.**

**Hey! Sarcasm! I'm proud of you Jackie Boy!**

**Guest) EXACTLY!**

**Jack: Wow you're excitable.**

**Selina) Hah, yeah, he's got a bit of trouble with the reptile!**

**Jack: A bit?**

***shrugs* More or less.**

**Dark Anime) Puns=Love And yes, you may call Jackie Boy whatever you want, as long as you keep the Jackie Boy part! ;) And XD that would be amazing!**

**Jack: You people are insane...**

**Thanks Jackie Boy! Anyway, that's all the reviews, so on to the chapter! Oh, and this one contains some material that might be a bit...discomforting to some people, so read at your own risk, I suppose.**

* * *

_**So what if you can see**  
_

_**The darkest side of me!?**_

_**No one will ever change this**_

_**Animal I Have Become!**_

* * *

"Oh crikey."

Those two words that Bunny uttered were enough to sum up what the original four Guardians were feeling at that moment as they stared at their youngest. Jack looked positively dangerous. He now-red eyes flashed and his staff glowed with magic. He could strike at any moment.

And strike he did.

Bunny had barely any time to react as the moment he finished speaking, he was met with a blast of ice connecting with his stomach. The rabbit was thrown back into the snow, landing with a thud.

Sandy grabbed Jack's arm, hoping to calm him, but he too got launched backwards into the powder.

"Jack, please! Calm down, it's us!" Tooth pleaded, flying up to him. For a moment, Jack stood still, only blinking. But then, shattering the Guardian's hopes of him snapping out of it, he reached out and froze both of Tooth's wings, sending her to the ground as well.

North glanced around him as the other Guardians stood up, shaking off the blows that they had received. It was clear that the winter spirit would not hold back in the slightest. Someone-or something-must be controlling him somehow. This was not the Jack they knew.

"Try to get hoodie off." the Russian man murmured in a low voice. "He may be hiding something."

"I'll get it." Bunny muttered. "Somebody distract him."

Sandy nodded and stood in front of Jack, two golden sand whips forming in his hands. He pretended to attack, and instead held the boy's staff stationary with the whips. With that, the Guardian of Dreams nodded at Bunny.

The Pooka nodded as well, and he jumped behind Jack, grabbing his hood. The winter spirit thrashed and fought, but Bunny did not let go. "Oh no you don't, mate!" he exclaimed. "Sandy, knock him out!"

Sandy complied, throwing dreamsand directly into the boy's eyes. Jack's slitted pupils and red irises rolled back into his head, and he collapsed.

As he fell, Bunny slipped off his hoodie. Because Jack fell on his shoulder, the Guardians didn't see the bite marks right away. The first thing they saw were the scars.

The scars, cuts, and burns on his chest and back had clearly been made by attackers, presumably other spirits. They were haphazard and random, bearing no pattern. However, the scars on his wrists ran up and down in straight rows, even going up as far as halfway to his elbow. The red lines contrasted so greatly against Jack's pale skin that it would be impossible for him to wear a short-sleeved shirt without broadcasting them to the world. They were bright. They were patterned. And they were self-inflicted.

North stared, realizing why Jack had been so against the idea of removing his hoodie. Sandy dropped his sand whips in pure shock. Tooth's frozen wings fell, their tips hitting the ground as one of her hands touched her heart. Bunny did absolutely nothing for a moment before falling back onto the ground, eyes wide and still clutching the boy's hoodie.

"Oh my Moon..." Tooth breathed. "I...I never thought he had...had..." she found herself unable to finish and instead just settled for swallowing nervously.

Hard as it was, North tore his gaze away from the neat row of scars and instead inspected Jack for suspicious looking wounds. He avoided touching the younger Guardian's slender arms and turned him to the side. In doing so, he discovered the bite.

North frowned, examining the marks and the odd color of the skin surrounding it. The outside flesh was a sickly purple and green, but the inside of each mark was a pure midnight black. The Guardian of Wonder could swear that he had seen something like this before, but where?

He was pulled from his thoughts when Sandy tugged on his sleeve, pointing at the sky with a concerned expression on his face. A large black bird was diving down at them, a stone clutched in it's talons. However, as soon as it hit the ground, a black aura engulfed it.

"What is this?" North breathed.

Suddenly, a chuckle sounded from inside the aura, followed by a low hissing voice. "Sssso...it'sssss been a while, Guardiansssss..."

"It can't be..." North whispered, eyes going wide as an exclamation point appeared over Sandy's head.

"No, but...we defeated him!" Tooth exclaimed.

The being only laughed harder. "I am never gone for good, sssssilly Tooth Fairy!"

"Nox." Bunny growled through clenched teeth.

Sure enough, none other than Nox emerged from the black aura. "That'sssss right..." he hissed with a smirk. "By the way, how'sssss your precioussss little Jack doing?"

Tooth narrowed her violet eyes in anger. "What did you do to him!?" she demanded to know.

Nox chuckled. "I ssssssimply opened hissss eyes to the truth." he told them.

"What the bloody heck is that supposed to mean?" Bunny asked angrily.

"You'll find out ssssssoon, rabbit." Nox said casually, striding past them, towards Jack. "Or maybe not. I could not care lessssss either way." He arched his neck, bending down to whisper in Jack's ear. "Oh Jack, it'sssss time to wake up."

Jack's red eyes now flashed open, pupils narrowing even more. Nox smirked and gave his new puppet a simple command.

"Kill them."

* * *

**0_0 Yikes. Now ok, let's wrap this closing up quickly!**

**Jack: You just want to go play Skyward Sword.**

**Uh...**

**Jack: And stare at Link for three hours-**

**That's not true!**

**Jack: And fangirl over the Zelink moments-**

**Er, well that one-**

**Jack: And call Ghirahim "Bob" because you have trouble pronouncing his name- **

**Well um-**

**Jack: And cry over Link's devastated face during that one scene.**

**OK THAT'S ENOUGH!**

**Jack: I have you figured out.**

**Sigh, ok, please review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	10. Chapter 9: Not the Same

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! School happened, and I've been a bit busy.**

**Nikki Pond) More than just battle scars...**

**Jack: ...**

**ibliniy) Ha, true!**

**Jack: Ugh, people.**

**Spots88) Thank you so much! And XD great nicknames!**

**Jack: I object to this!**

**No one asked you. And only 8 hours!? Holy Hylia! And no, I haven't, 'cause I don't have a Wii U, but agh I want to! And thanks! Glad you like Nox!**

**Guest) Thank you! Here's the update!**

**Jem0013) I'm glad you like it! And the suspense should be killing you!**

**BloodBlossom88) Well I'm totally not answering your review last for any specific reason! Nope! XD I've had that problem with favoriting stories too! And yesssssss mock the enemy!**

**?: Mock me? Oh I don't think sssssso...**

**W-What the!?**

**Jack: Oh Moon...**

**Nox: That'ssssss right, Ssssssapphire. I'M running thisss ssssstory now!**

**Get out of here! I created you! I'm your author!**

**Nox: *laughs* Not anymore, ssssssilly little girl!**

**Hey! Thirteen is not little!**

**Nox: That is none of my conccccern. *grabs us in teeth and shoves us in a cage* There we go...now, time for thissss chapter!**

* * *

_**Help me believe,**_

_**It's not the real me!**_

* * *

Jack's response was practically instantaneous. He lunged at the Guardians, a wild look in his scarlet eyes. Ice poured from his staff, showering them with sharp crystals of it.

Bunny dodged the onslaught of ice and flung a boomerang at the boy's head. However, Jack knocked it aside into a snowdrift.

"What are you doing!?" Tooth shrieked at the rabbit.

"Fighting back!" Bunny replied, jumping to avoid an ice shard the size of his head, ears included.

"Are you crazy!?" Tooth exclaimed. "He's still Jack! We can't kill him!"

"I know that! But what else do ya want me ta do, sit back and let him freeze us to death!?" Bunny yelled. "Because that won't do us much good, sheila! We have ta be able to last long enough to get the kid back ta normal!"

Before Tooth could respond, Nox chuckled. "I hate to tell you thisssss when you ssssound so enthussssiasssstic..." he hissed. "But the only way to sssstop thisss isss to kill the boy."

Sandy vigorously shook his head, refusing to believe the reptilian beast's words.

Nox only laughed. "You can't deny it, Sssssssandman. I ssssspeak only the truth."

"There must be other way." North murmured.

"Sssssssorry to disssappoint." Nox hissed with a smirk.

Tooth's violet eyes narrowed. She grabbed one of North's sword and flew at Nox rapidly, mouth open in a furious battle cry.

However, Nox leapt to the side and swung his large tail, catching her right in the stomach. With a cry, she was thrown backwards.

This prompted Sandy to come forward with his whips. One of the golden weapons wrapped around the dark creature's neck, but it was easily torn off by Nox's claws. Said claws flashed towards Sandy, and the little golden man was just barely able to dodge them.

Now North lunged at Nox with his remaining sword. Nox took the sword in his teeth and flung it away, taking the Russian man with it.

Bunny, meanwhile, was occupied with a certain winter spirit turned dark. Jack had knocked the rabbit to the ground with a well-aimed ice blast, and was currently running towards his fallen form.

Before Bunny could get to his feet, Jack was there, pinning him down. With a look of pure hatred, the boy wrapped his pale hands around the Guardian of Hope's neck, choking him.

"F-Frostbite!" Bunny managed to yell. "S-Stop!"

But Jack would not relent. Now, ice was starting to creep over Bunny's fur, beginning at his neck and spreading fast.

The rabbit's green eyes grew wide, and he fought to throw Jack off of him. However, the ice restricted Bunny's movements, and the more he struggled, the tighter Jack's grip got.

Tooth, having been the first to recover from Nox's attack, noticed Bunny's peril and rapidly flew over. She grabbed Jack's hands, pulling them away from the Pooka's neck.

"Jack, please!" she cried, turning him to face her. "It's us, the Guardians! Snap out of it!"

But Jack did not snap out of it. Instead, a low growl rose in his throat, and he leapt at the fairy, swinging his staff in a wide arc.

Tooth yelped and dodged the blast of ice that resulted from this movement. The ice instead flew over to where Sandy and North were still occupied with Nox. It was heading straight for North's back, but, thankfully, Sandy managed to block it just before it connected.

Bunny, meanwhile, had scraped the ice off his fur, and was standing up, breathing normally again. "Frostbite!" he yelled.

Jack rounded on him, about to attack, but was instead met with a boomerang that hit him right on the side of the head. The boy fell back, stunned.

Bunny walked up to the fallen winter spirit. "Snap out of it, Frostbite." he urged. "Crikey mate, ya haven't given up this easily before. Don't do it now."

Jack narrowed his red eyes and tried to stand, but was still too dazed to do so. He fell backward into the snow with a flop.

The Guardian of Hope continued to speak. "Frostbite, you're not gonna let that bloody lizard win, are ya? Pretty sad if ya ask me." The rabbit waited for the clever comeback he hoped would follow his teasing, but it did not come. Realizing that this approach wasn't working, Bunny sighed. "Listen mate," he said hesitantly. "I was wrong about ya. I thought ya were just some little rebel who didn't have a care in the world. But ya know, you're a good kid." Bunny smiled a bit, then crossed his arms, regaining his old scowl. "Now that heartfelt stuff better not have been for nothin', ya hear?" He sounded bitter, but inside, Bunny was praying to all things holy that he had made a difference.

"He's right, Jack." Tooth said gently, flying back down to the ground beside the winter boy. "We trust you, and you can trust us. We're you're family."

Bunny nodded. "The sheila's right." he said. "And if North sees us as brothers, then, well, maybe he's not to far off, eh mate?" he added quietly, earning a smile from Tooth.

Jack halted all movement, practically a statue sitting on the snowy ground. His eyes, previously narrowed in anger, were now wide in confusion. Within the depths of his mind, the light that had gone silent spoke again against the reigning darkness.

_Did you hear that? They said they were my family!_

_**What!? You again!? Ugh, when will you learn!? They're lying to you!**_

_No! You're wrong! I won't give up this time! You won't trick me again!_

**_Ahaha...that's what you think. But remember, I am the side of truth and I can tell you that family is a lie. They take you in, make you feel like you're wanted, like you're loved, then they throw you out on the streets! You're weak for believing they mean well!_**

_You're the weak one! You have no idea what you're talking about!_

**_Oh, I don't, do I? Well then, how about I give you a taste of what your "family" will do to you!?_**

It hurt.

That was the only way to describe what Jack was feeling at that moment. The pain was so intense that he found himself screaming, pale fingers grabbing at his white hair in anguish.

"Jack!"

"Frostbite!"

Tooth and Bunny hurried to Jack's side, thoroughly confused as to what was causing the winter spirit so much pain. North turned around from where he and Sandy were still fighting Nox. "What is wrong!?" he yelled over frantically.

"Keep Nox busy, mate, we can handle it!" Bunny shouted back. North reluctantly nodded and charged at Nox once more.

Meanwhile, Bunny looked back down at Jack. Tooth had a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"St-Stop!" Jack pleaded with the unknown attacker, still holding his hands to his head.

"Fight it, Jack!" Tooth exclaimed. "Whatever it is, fight it!"

Inside Jack's mind, the two sides of him continued to fight, never relenting.

_Stop it! W-What are you doing!?_

**_Heh heh, you see, THIS is what they'll do to you if you get too close! They'll cause you so much PAIN that you will soon DIE FROM IT!_**

_Y-You're insane!_

**_Heh, maybe I am, but don't forget that we are one and the same! If I'm insane...then so are YOU!_**

_I am nothing like you!_

**_Face it! You are me and I am you! We are the same!_**

_..._

**_Speechless, hm?_**

_...no._

**_What?_**

_I said no. I might be you, and you might be me, but that doesn't make us the same._

**_What are you talking about!? Of course it does!_**

_No, it doesn't. I get to choose who I am. And I choose that we-_

**_Wait, what are you doing!?_**

_-are not-_

**_No, stop that!_**

_-THE SAME!_

**_NO!_**

* * *

**Nox: *hisses in anger* No! The boy issss not supposed to even come close to breaking free!**

***from cage* Hah! In your lizard face! Go Jackie Boy! Woo!**

**Jack: *also from cage, grins tauntingly at Nox* **

**Nox: Ssssssilencccce! We will ssssee how thissss playssss out...**

**That we will Nox! All in the next chapter! Also, SOMEONE PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE! Til then, Sapphire316, out!**


	11. Chapter 10: Break Free

**Hey guys, I'm back! And still caged.**

**Jack: I'm here too.**

**Nox: Quiet, both of you! Now, time for reviewssssss...**

**BloodBlossom88) Nox: They will never essssscape!**

**That's what you think Nox! I am your creator! I OWN YOU!**

**Jack: Here she goes...**

**Nox: Ssssssilly little girl-**

***mutters* Still thirteen.**

**Nox: -I will not be controlled by you!**

**Yeah we'll see how well that works out for ya. And yes! Mock him! Mock him like there's no tomorrow!**

**farglewiggens) Isn't it just?**

**Nox: *hisses angrily***

**Oh shush ya big baby.**

** .7) Thank you! Here's the update!**

**Nox: Hopefully thingssssss will go a bit better for me here...**

**Jack: Somehow I doubt that.**

**JaliceJelsa4eva) Dang it. Oh well, you gave it your best shot.**

**Nox: Get away from there!**

**whiterven) Nox: *grabs key out of your hand with teeth* I don't think ssssssso!**

**FOR THE LOVE OF THE MAN IN THE MOON, JEEZ NOX**

**EB) Hah! See Jack? I told you urmahghurd was a thing!**

**Jack: *holds up hands defensively* Alright fine.**

**Ha ha ha! Oh, and thank you!**

**ibliniy) Nox: *hisses* What issss thisssss!?**

**THAT'S THE POWER OF THE FANDOM!**

**Fangirls: *break us out of the cage***

**Jack: HA! Take that Nox!**

**Nox: NO!**

**Fangirls: *drive Nox out***

**Welp, now that Nox is gone, on with the real adventure!**

* * *

Tooth and Bunny jumped back with wide eyes as ice burst from Jack's body, flying through the air in glowing bolts. The boy had screamed much louder than before, his magic exploding and drawing the attention of North, Sandy, and Nox.

Sandy signaled to North to keep Nox busy, and the Russian man nodded as the Guardian of Dreams rushed over to the Pooka, fairy, and winter spirit. However, Sandy found himself having to dodge a barrage of ice blasts before he could get any closer. When he found an opening, Sandy put up a dreamsand umbrella and dashed over to Tooth and Bunny, a golden question mark already forming over his head.

"We don't know what happened!" Tooth exclaimed. "He just screamed and then this happened!"

A flurry of images appeared over Sandy's head, presumably asking what they should do.

The fairy bit her lip. "I don't know, maybe we could-"

"Hang on a second, sheila." Bunny interrupted. "Look."

When Tooth and Sandy looked up, they saw that the white mist was clearing. Jack was lying face-down in the snow, motionless.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed. She flitted over to the boy, Sandy and Bunny at her heels. The fairy leaned down and touched Jack's shoulder, causing him to let out a low moan. "Jack, please wake up..." Tooth murmured softly, lightly nudging him.

The winter boy groaned and shifted positions. He placed a trembling hand on the snowy ground below him and tried to push himself up, despite the fact that he was shaking like a leaf. Bunny caught Jack's shoulders when he almost collapsed, holding the younger Guardian up.

Slowly, Jack raised his head and opened his eyes.

They were blue.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, hugging the Guardian of Fun tightly. "You're alright!"

"Oi, sheila, I know you're in mother hen mode, but let the kid breathe." Bunny told her, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, sorry." Tooth laughed sheepishly, loosening her protective hold.

"W-What happened...?" Jack murmured softly, putting a hand to his head.

"We'll tell you later." Tooth said gently. "Now you have to stand up, ok?"

The winter boy nodded lightly and attempted to stand. With a gasp, he almost collapsed, but was caught by a small cloud of dreamsand. "Thanks, Sandy." Jack whispered gratefully to the little golden man, who saluted in response.

Back at the battle, North was still holding Nox's attention, but was getting brushed aside easier and easier the longer they fought.

"You're losssssing your touch, old man." Nox taunted. "What'sssss the matter? Are you not asssss ssssskilled a ssssswordsssman assssss you were when you gave me thissssss sssscar?" The reptilian beast angled his head so the Guardian of Wonder could see the long cut running from his forehead to the area just behind his eye. "I haven't forgotten, North. I haven't forgotten the wrongsssss you and the other Guardianssssss did me when you sssssealed me in that cave all thosssse yearsssss ago!"

"You are the one who has done wrongs!" North exclaimed, slashing one of his swords at Nox. "How could you target Jack!? He has done nothing to you! He was not even Guardian that long ago!"

"Maybe ssssso..." Nox hissed, dodging the blade. "But he issss what brought you together. You all hardly even ssssspoke to each other before he came along. I could've easssssily killed you all one by one without any interruptionssssss if it wassssn't for him." Nox's eyes narrowed and he slashed his claws at North, hissing furiously. "But now you're like one big happy family, aren't you!? Even if the boy doessssssn't think of you that way!"

North angrily knocked away the reptile's claws with his swords. "What is that supposed to mean!?" he demanded to know.

Nox threw back his head in laughter. "It'ssssss amazing how much you don't know! Do you really think Jack thinksssss of any of you as hissss family!? Ridiculoussss! He wassss too inssssecure around you to even come willingly when he wassss wounded! And tell me, when isss the last time he conciousssssly let any one of you touch him?"

North opened his mouth to answer, but found he could not find a response.

Nox smirked. "That'sssss what I thought." he hissed. "He'll be better off with me, under my control."

"Think again, you overgrown lizard." came a familiar voice from behind Nox.

Nox whipped around to see Jack standing there, arms crossed. For the most part, Bunny had to hold him up, but the boy still wore his signature smirk regardless of the circumstances.

"WHAT!?" Nox screeched, gnashing his teeth in rage. "How did you escape my control!?"

"There are a lot of things you can break, Nox." Jack told him casually. "Bones, minds, spirits, glass, sanity...heck, you even messed up my memory for a little while, though I remember now. But one thing you can't break?" Jack paused to smile at the other Guardians, albeit hesitantly. "Family."

"Hah!" North laughed triumphantly. "I knew it!"

Nox, however, was less than pleased. "But...I watched you! You hated the Guardiansssss! You'd never become their family!"

"I did." Jack admitted. "And I'm still a bit uncomfortable with the whole idea myself, but that doesn't have to last forever."

"Right ya are, mate." Bunny agreed. "Never thought I'd say this, but I'm...I'm glad ya joined the time."

"Aw, you do care." Jack teased.

"Of course he does!" Tooth interrupted before the Pooka ended up punching the Spirit of Winter in the face. "We all do! Right Sandy, right North?"

"Tooth is right!" North exclaimed as Sandy nodded happily. "We are all family now!"

Now fully ticked off, Nox's already slitted pupils narrowed further. "Not for long!" he screeched, lunging at Jack. He knocked Bunny out of the way with his heavy tail and tackled the winter boy.

"Jack!" Tooth shrieked, flying towards them. Before she could get close, however, Nox gripped the black stone from before in his claws and whispered something to it. A dark aura exploded around the beast and the boy, forcing Tooth to retreat.

"What is going on in there!?" North exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" Tooth screamed. "I can't see through it!"

"Oh crikey..." Bunny murmured as Sandy threw dreamsand into the blackness, attempting to light up the inside with its glow. But his attempts were in vain, as the dark was too thick.

However, Sandy needed have done anything, as the aura cleared a moment later. But the sight that met their wide eyes wasn't much better than the previous shadow.

Two Jack Frosts.

Nox had used his morph stone. Now, he and Jack could not be told apart.

* * *

**Well...that's not good.**

**Jack: You're telling me!**

**...how do I know you're the real Jackie Boy?**

**Jack: Are you kidding me? I've been with you the whole time!**

**...tell me something only Jack Frost would know. **

**Jack: *sighs deeply* Fine, I know that when you were typing this up, you were listening to Animal I Have Become.**

**Oh fine, it's him. He was watching me type.**

**Jack: Ha.**

**Welp, that's the end of the chapter! See you guys next time! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	12. Chapter 11: Questions

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! Heh, sorry about the wait, I was a little preoccupied. Anyway, time for reviews!**

**BloodBlossom88) Jack: Hey, chill out, it's really me.**

**Hopefully. And heh, that thing with Bunny didn't happen, but he'll DEFINITELY get his revenge before the story's over!**

**Jack: Dang.**

**Oh calm down, Jackie Boy. And…sequel, huh…?...Hmmm…;)**

**Guest) Aaaaand my thoughts exactly. **

**avatarinuyasha) Heh, yeah, it'll be interesting. And thanks!**

**TigerRebel) Thank you!**

**xXxMystical-DreamerxXx) Heh, yup, even though Jackie Boy's enough trouble for them as it is!**

**Jack: Hey!**

**You know it's true.**

**Mythogirly) Yep! And I will!**

** .7) Welp, here it is!**

**ibliniy) Heh, something like that. ;)**

**Akina) Thank you so much! And here's the update!**

**regularshow565) Thanks and here's the next chapter!**

**Bellanca) Yeah, Skyward Sword is pretty amazing. ;) AND YES! JOIN THE JACKIE BOY ARMY!**

**Jack: *shudders***

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Of all the bloody-"

"Not the time!" Tooth hissed, elbowing Bunny sharply in the side.

Sandy looked back and forth between the two Jacks, nearly making himself dizzy with the speed his head was moving. North frowned. "Which of you is real Jack?" he asked slowly.

"Me, of course!" one of the Jacks exclaimed, looking hurt. "North, don't you recognize me?"

"Don't listen to him!" the other Jack cried out. "Please, you have to believe me, I'm not Nox!"

"Shostakovich…" North muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"This is goin' nowhere fast." Bunny said, arms crossed. "We each need ta ask him a question only the real Frostbite would know."

Tooth nodded. "Bunny's right." she agreed. She turned to the Jacks. "You heard him, that's how we're going to do things. You can be Jack 1, and you can be Jack 2 until we figure out who's who." she told them.

"Fine by me." Jack 1 shrugged.

"Let's do this." Jack 2 said with narrowed eyes.

"I'll take the first question." Tooth said. "When you were human, you wore a different outfit. What was your favorite outfit and why?"

"The vest, of course." Jack 1 replied with a grin. "You can't not love the vest."

"That might be true," Jack 2 admitted. "But I liked my cloak better. My dad gave it to me for my eighth birthday. It was too big for me then, but I grew into it." He smiled slightly. "Although the vest was pretty amazing."

"Thank you." Tooth said with a nod. She stepped back and North stepped forward.

"When I took you into my office, what was order of nesting dolls?" he asked them.

Jack 1 sighed. "You can't expect me to remember the exact order, North. I know the first two were intimidating and jolly, though. And the last was wonder."

Jack 2, meanwhile, was narrowing his eyes in thought. You could practically see the light bulb go off above his head as he rattled off his answers. "Intimidating. Jolly. Mysterious. Fearless. Caring. Wonder."

North smiled and stepped back, allowing Sandy to step up next. A series of images flashed over his head, basically asking if the two Jacks could understand what he was saying to them.

"Sorry little man." said Jack 1 apologetically. "You're going a little too fast."

Jack 2 grinned. "Yes." he said simply.

Sandy beamed and backed up so Bunny could come forward.

The rabbit crossed his arms, gazing at the two Jacks. He finally spoke in a low tone. "Do ya hate me, Frostbite?"

The other Guardians blinked. That seemed like an awfully bold question, but they supposed they would just have to see how the situation played out.

Jack 1's response was almost immediate. "Of course I hate you!" he scoffed. "Don't you remember everything you've done to me!?"

Bunny's ear twitched in acknowledgement of the answer, but his green eyes were fixed on Jack 2. He waited patiently as Jack 2 bit his lip nervously.

"I…" Jack 2 began, then trailed off. He took a deep breath and met Bunny's eyes. "No." he said, voice not wavering in the slightest. "I don't. I can't say you've exactly treated me well, but I don't care. I deserved it. All of it. I don't hate you for it." He grinned and added, "Kangaroo."

That.

That ability to bring humor into the most serious situations. That mischievous smirk masking the shattered boy behind it. That overall display of character, and yet clear self-loathing at the same time.

This was their Jack. They knew it.

And unfortunately, Nox knew they knew it.

Nox narrowed his now-blue eyes, scowling at the real winter spirit. "So…" he whispered menacingly. "You saw through that. Looks like it's time for Plan B."

Before Jack could react, his doppelgänger screeched and tackled him, sending them both down into the snow. Jack yelped as they tumbled down an incline. Nox was still in the young Guardian's form, but with a few of his own touches. For example, the claws Nox had grown and was now using to slash at Jack.

"Jack!" Tooth screamed, flying after them with Sandy at her side. North and Bunny came running after them, the Russian making sure to grab Jack's fallen staff as they went.

"I will kill you all, one by one!" Nox hissed in Jack's ear. "Starting with YOU!"

"No!" Jack yelled, a bolt of ice shooting from his hand.

Nox easily dodged it, snarling. "Ah, so you _do _have power without your precious little stick. But, I'm willing to bet you can't control your magic very well like this, correct?"

"Right!" Jack shouted, shooting more ice. "Want a cookie, lizard face!?"

Nox moved his head slightly to the side, allowing the ice blast to fly past him. "Your insults bore me, as do your feeble attacks." he deadpanned, pinning Jack to the ground. "Hopefully spilling your blood will prove to be more interesting!"

"Agh!" Jack exclaimed as Nox revealed razor-sharp teeth and snapped at him, the imposter almost catching the true winter spirit's neck between his jaws. Jack could faintly hear the other Guardians calling his name, but honestly, he was more worried about keeping his neck intact.

"They know, Jack." Nox suddenly growled. "They know about the scars that you've tried so hard to hide from them. They've seen them with their own eyes, every one of them has."

Jack's heart stopped and his eyes widened. "They…know?" he whispered in pure horror.

Nox smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve. "Oh, and would you look at that! Here they come now! This should be…_fun_…"

"Nox I swear to the Man in the Moon, if you don't give Jack back right now-!" Tooth shrieked, but was cut off by the sight of Nox and Jack.

Nox had stood up, pulling Jack along with him. He had his left arm around the boy's neck with his pale, clawed, right hand was held up to his neck. He was using Jack's face as his own, smirking as he threatened to trace his claw along the spirit's neck. When he spoke, it was in a dangerously calm tone.

"Take another step, and the boy dies…"

* * *

**Well. That escalated quickly.**

**Jack: Tell me about it.**

**Welp, that's all for now! See you in the next chapter! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


End file.
